Exiled Leader
Exiled Leader You were once a great leader of a clan, tribe, gang, or some other group. Something happened to lose your people's trust, whether being framed for murder, or losing a great battle, your people exiled you. All alone except for your most faithful companion, you explore the world while you search for a new calling. Skill Proficiencies animal handling, Persuasion Equipment Five days ration for you, Five days feed for your companion, a set of traveler’s clothes, and a belt pouch containing 10GP Customization Former Leadership: What kind of group were you exiled from? Was it a band of outlaws? A small community in secluded mountains? You can work with your DM to decide what former position fits your back story, choose, or roll on the selections. D6 Former Leadership 1. Tribal chief 2. Clan leader 3. Guild official 4. Organized crime boss 5. Marauder Kingpin 6. Village officer Feature companionship: If your companion dies, you can train another one. You can only find and train one of your choice if you are between adventures. Otherwise, during the adventure in which your companion has died, if you are in a forest for two days straight, the DM can choose an animal for you to encounter. It will take another two days before you can train your companion to be used in combat. Also, while in combat, you can use your action to order your companion to attack for you. ability: During combat you can use a bonus action to let out a battle cry to inspire all allies within 15 feet. Inspired allies can add a 1D4 to their next attack roll. If they role a critical strike, they can add the 1D4 to their damage roll. Casting inspiring battle cry before or during a surprise attack cancels any further surprise attack bonuses for the rest of your party. Suggested Characteristics Good leaders are courageous, wise, and most of all, fair. Leaders are good at settling disputes and making decisions people often turn to you when they don’t know what to do. Personality Trait 1. I was always a natural born leader 2. I worked hard for what I had, I can do it again. 3. My specialty is combat, I’ve never lost a battle. 4. A leader is always in the front of a fight! 5. I miss the good old days, but the but the best days are yet to come 6. My companion is my best friend, I’ll go hungry before he does. 7. I will lead my people from rags to riches. 8. I think that the strong should always lead the weak. Ideal 1. I will use my gift to lead adventurers to riches. (good) 2. Safety is the top priority for my party. (lawful) 3. It’s all about profits, if people get hurt so be it. (chaotic) 4. There will be no cowards under my command, we will loot and pillage the weak. (evil) 5. Listen to me and you’ll live, stray from the plan and whatever happens is your fault (neutral) 6. I lead, I take my cut, I go my own way. (any) Bond 1. I will find the ones who wronged me and I will bring them to justice. 2. My companion is my best friend, I owe him my life. 3. I will find a way to prove my innocence and return home. 4. Someday, hopefully, adventurers will take me in and show me a new home. 5. I’ll start my own clan and I will take revenge on those who betrayed me. 6. I’ll make my name known, then I’ll become a ruler of lands. Flaw 1. I will not accept anyone else as my leader. 2. I prioritize my companion’s life over anyone else's. 3. I can’t let go of the past, sometimes I lose sleep thinking about old times. 4. I get angry when people don’t follow my orders to the letter. 5. I’m the leader so I should get the biggest cut of the profits. 6. I rule with an iron fist, if you back out, you get nothing. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=51&catid=1#ixzz3eyeAlxF1